Wish
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Vivi wihes to be human.... yaoi, fluff Seifer x Vivi


Title: Wish

Author: Kay-Mika (myself)

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts 2

Pairings: Seifer x Vivi

Warnings: Yaoi, ooc, fluff, lime, I have written it, that should be

warning enough

Summary: Vivi wishes to be human.

Authors Note: beta thanks to: Qan-Chan und Lola. I hope the mistakes are out now ( nope English isn't my mother tongue )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm earning nothing.

* * *

wish

Vivi looked out of the window and sighed. Oh, could he only be human.

A boy in flesh and blood. Then, then he could tell Seifer, that...that... he loved him. Oh, how he loved him. Seifer: strong, powerful and always

protecting him.

He loved his smile and his green eyes, those unnatural green eyes...

They shine, shine with warmth, mischief and pride. He loved Seifer's eyes and everything else about Seifer. He sighed again. Better do not

think about it or it would hurt more. But Seifer wouldn't go out of his mind.

He looked at the stars. Somewhere above them must be his star. Seifer

told him that once.

"Please, little star of mine. Let my wish come true," he prayed.

He laughed half-heartily about himself and turned away from the window.

His wish would never become true.

"Hey, you," a voice chirped suddenly. He nearly jumped and turned around, surprised.

"Who... who are you?" he stuttered.

"I'm a fairy and I need your help to save my world. Please, help me and I will grant you a wish."

"A wish?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a wish. What ever you want."

"Really?" Hope began to spread inside him.

"Yes, but please help me," the fairy begged.

"Everything you want. Everything, but please make my wish come true."

He really would do everything to become human.

"You're sure? It's hard and dangerous. Be warned."

"Yes, yes," he didn't need to think it over. "Okay, so if you would please be so kind and follow me," a portal to another world opened and he

followed her.

The blond boy sighed.

One year. For one year he hadn't seen his little black mage.

Where was he? From a day to another he was gone. Without a word.

"Vivi, where are you?" he asked the town he was looking at, but there was no answer.

He really was worried. Vivi could be in danger and he wasn't by his side.

If he was still alive, his mind whispered.

No. No, no, no. Vivi was still alive. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

He sighed again and looked at the silent town, drowned in his own thoughts about his little black mage.

"Seifer," a soft voice asked him suddenly.

He turned around promptly and was ready to attack whoever was behind him, then he froze in place.

In front of him stood a boy. Not that he hadn't seen a boy before, but this boy was strange and yet somehow familiar. He just couldn't put

why.

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's me. Vivi," the boy told him.

"I don't believe you a word," he spat out. That boy in front of him couldn't be his little black mage.

"But is true. See?" he held a little rode up. "Vivi's ward."

"Where... where did you get that from?" Seifer asked angrily.

First this boy came here and told him, that he was Vivi, his Vivi, and now he had Vivi's ward?

"I swear I'll kill you if you have hurt Vivi!"

"But... but Seifer it's me," despair was clearly heard in his voice.

Seifer looked at him closely. The boy had black hair, as dark as the night, and his eyes were yellow. Furthermore, he had now Vivi's hat in

his hands.

The black haired boy pulled the hat on, just like Vivi would have done, when he was nervous. Come to think about it. These eyes where strange, too. Only Vivi had yellow eyes and could look like that , with despair and hope at the same time.

Could it be true? Could this boy in front of him really be his little

Black mage? Could he...?

"Vivi."

"Yes?"

"What... what happened? Why..." He stopped.

Vivi looked hurt.

"Don't you like me anymore?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

"That's... That's not the point. What happened? Why... are you human?" Seifer asked.

"Because... because..." Vivi bit down on his lip. How could he tell Seifer his feelings for him, when he didn't like him anymore?

"Forget it. Just come home with me. We can talk later. Okay?" Seifer had felt Vivi's discomfort and was trying to make him feel better.

"Okay."

"So, then let's go."

He was at Seifer's home. Not only that, he had used Seifer's shower,too, and was now wearing one of his pyjama and... ohh, they smelled so good.

Vivi pressed the fabric to his face and breathed in deeply. Ah, the smell of Seifer. Now he was feeling better.

He knocked on Seifer's door and entered the room. Inside Seifer was sitting on his bed in only his pajama trousers.

"So?" he asked.

Vivi blushed. Gawd, why does Seifer have to look that good and why, oh why, wasn't he so brave to tell him how he felt?

Yes, he had fought against monsters, evil wizards and god knows what, but that wasn't so hard compared with telling Seifer his feelings.

Seifer just sat there and waited for an answer.

"I... I-" Vivi started and gulped. "You know, there was a fairy and... and... she asked me to help her with saving her world and that she

would grant me a wish, so I agreed. So that's how I became human."

"That explains that, but not why you wanted to be human."

"Uhh..." The floor became suddenly very, very interesting.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with Vivi?

Without a warning, Vivi stepped forwards and kissed him.

"That's why," he whispered and his blush deepened. "I love you and that's why I wanted to be human, but now you don't-"

Before he could even finish the sentence Seifer's soft lips were on his, and ohh... was it feeling good and Seifer's hands were under his shirt

and please, please don't stop Seifer.

Vivi couldn't remember how he came off of his clothes, but that he was suddenly naked and under an equally naked Seifer.

He could also remember, that Seifer's hands were everywhere and that it felt so unbelievable good.

He never wanted it to end, but as every good thing has to end some time, he was now lying panting in Seifer's arms, recovering from his

first orgasm.

"Mmm, Seifer, that... that... was... wow... amazing," he mumbled against his chest.

"And you know what? There is more waiting for you," Seifer answered with a mischievous grin and kissed him, tongues meeting in a wild

dance.

Fin

Don't ask v.v please


End file.
